Donnie's Guilt
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: How does Donnie cope with what has happened since they left New York after the invasion? How do the other two help him as he sits by Leonardo's side while he is unconscious? Please Read and find out.


**Donnie's Guilt**

**A/N: got this idea while watching the last episode to season 2.**

**Summery: How did Donnie feel once they left the city and got to April's grandmother's house? **

**Note: I am hoping there are no spoilers in this, I am purely guessing on how Donnie must feel and I may continue if prompted to show how the others feel too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the turtles, or anything associated with them, this is purely for fun not making any money off of it.**

* * *

><p>Donatello stood by his brother's side as Casey and Raphael had long gone downstairs leaving him and his younger brother alone in the bathroom where they had laid an unconscious Leonardo in the bathtub. Donnie pulled a chair up beside the tub after standing for so long, he put a hand on the edge after sitting down he couldn't help but feel helpless and at fault for what had happened. He felt Mikey put his hand on his shoulder, Donnie turned his worried brown eyes to him and could see the tears welling up in his innocent blue eyes. Sniffling Mikey said softly.<p>

"will he be ok?"

Donatello looked down at the hardwood floor and said with tears in his own eyes.

"I really don't know Mikey, he is so cold, and he was dripping wet when he came through the window, so that tells me he landed in water at some point..."

Donnie felt his breath hitch, Mikey knelt down and said.

"D talk to me, I was there, its going to be ok."

"Mikey... I did what Raph normally does... I argued with him... and now he is hurt... because of me..."

Michelangelo frowned and took his brother's arm gently but firmly in his own to get his attention back.

"Donatello, this is not your fault, this is Shredder's fault... just because you had a fight with Leo it doesn't make it your fault that he is hurt now."

Donnie was not used to his normally cheerful little brother being so serious with him, he looked over and said more sternly.

"Mikey, don't you understand? we would have been away from that area if I had not started an argument with him. Then Leo would not have ordered for us to split up, things would have turned out differently. He would not have gone and fought Shredder alone. He would have had backup."

Mikey could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with his older brother so he stood up and said softly.

"D, you have got to listen to me, I know this is hard, but the last thing we need is to loose it. Its the last thing Leo needs, we need to get him better..."

Donnie was tired and sore from the fight, and the traveling, he really wanted to be alone, looking up he said.

"Mike, would you just go down stairs please."

Mikey could tell by the tone of his brother's voice that he just wanted to be left alone for now, usually Mikey would stay and annoy his older brother but he didn't want to push that button at the moment.

Knowing it was best to just leave the room, he stood up and said softly.

"D, if you need me just yell ok?"

Mikey could see the tears in his brother's eyes as he left the room, his heart broke seeing this. He descended the stairs and saw Raph sitting on the couch in a daze, Raph sat up when he saw Mikey and asked.

"how is he?"

Mikey looked at him and then sat down on the chair arm. With a heavy sigh he said.

"which one? Donnie or Leo?"

"both."

Mikey scooted onto the seat and sighed again, he looked frustrated and then said.

"Donnie's in bad shape, he is feeling guilty about all of this. He thinks Leo getting hurt was his fault."

Raph leaned forward putting his arms on his knees and asked curiously.

"how so? What happened?"

Mikey felt helpless as he sat back and said.

"Donnie and Leo couldn't agree on where to go down in the sewers Donnie wanted to go get the robot and Leo didn't. In the end we got separated when they were arguing and the Krang jumped us."

Raph let out a long sigh and said to his baby brother.

"So Donnie is blaming his self... I will be right back."

Raph got up and headed for the stair case, Mikey called after him.

"Careful Raph he is in a mood."

Turning slightly he replied back.

"so am I."

Raph went up the stairs and stood in the bathroom doorway, he watched his immediate younger brother as he talked to Leo.

Donnie didn't know he was alone in the room any longer as he continued to talk to Leo.

"Leo, I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen... I promise when we get through this everything will be different. I will listen to you more and not argue... I should never have argued with you to begin with... with so much going on at that moment I should have listened to you... now Splinter is gone... we found him but... but we were too late... Shredder, he, he knocked him into the swirling water..."

Raph walked in then and said.

"Donatello, stop beating your self up. Leo don't need it and neither does Splinter, we will find him."

Donnie wiped his tear-stained face and looked up at his older brother.

"but you saw him... our father is gone Raph... even unconscious he couldn't have survived being under water for so long with out coming up for air... he drowned..."

Raph stood next to his little brother and stated firmly.

"Donnie, he is alive, I refuse to think that our father who has fought so hard to keep us alive would die so easily. Yes I saw he was knocked out when he went into the water, but, he could have survived. I want to keep that little bit of hope alive, right now our father needs us to be strong, and so does Leo. What happened to Leo is not your fault, I would have argued with him too. Now beating your self us is not helping any one right now, Leo made you the unofficial second in command. Mike and I are counting on you to lead us home and find our father. Get your act together and straighten up. Leo aint dead, he is alive, he will be ok in time, but the last thing he needs is to wake up and see you blaming your self."

Donnie knew his brother was right, he looked over at Leo who remained unconscious in the bathtub, he put a hand on Leo's shoulder and said.

"come back to us bro, we have to find our father."


End file.
